


Synesthesia [Fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Found Family, Gen, Multi, Subtext, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: The belonging you seek is not behind you-- it is ahead.





	Synesthesia [Fanvid]

The belonging you seek is not behind you-- it is ahead.

Created for Vividcon 2018, where it premiered on August 10th, 2018.

For Alice, who convinced me I could love both Star Wars and Star Trek, no matter what fanboy gatekeepers told me in the 90s.


End file.
